


Kiss Ten

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in





	

**Author's Note:**

> (prompto x ignis)

As a tutor, it was unbecoming of Ignis to stare wantonly at his student’s mouth. As said student’s boyfriend however, it was justified. Seeing Prompto pouting over his formulas and problems – bottom lip tucked out beneath his top, all full, pink and _delicious_ – was testing his resolve.

But of course, Prompto chose then – just when Ignis was able to steel himself – to lick his lips, tongue darting out like a sinful snake.

Ignis stood then reached for him, hand tipping his chin up before he planted a kiss on Prompto’s lips.

“Mm!”

“Serves you right,” he whispered, “for being irresistible.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Ten of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Tenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
